


50 Shades of Spices

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you teach your boyfriend Clint how to make chicken (with a tasteful flavor, of course.)





	50 Shades of Spices

You stood up from your bed, tossing your magazine onto your bedside table, grunting in annoyance as your smoke alarms went off, yet again. You loved your boyfriend Clint, really, you did. But the man really needed to stop trying to set the house on fire whenever he cooked something on the stove. You walked down the hallway of your apartment and nearly coughed up a lung as you waved a hand in he air.

“Clint?” you called out, wondering what on earth this man was making to have this much smoke in the house. “Why are you trying to burn down my damn house?!”

“I was trying to make you dinner! The recipe your mom sent over last week!”  he replied, walking into the living room, a white rag wrung in his hands. “Why does it require so many spices that I don’t even own in my own house?”

“Spices? Seasoning, Clint, it’s seasoning. Lawry’s, Sazon, adobo, salt and pepper. That’s not a lot.” She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms going into the kitchen to see the damage he had caused.

Frustrated, the man threw his arms into the air as he followed her footsteps. “I was trying to be nice, Y/N! I know you miss being back home with your mom. I was trying to do something nice for you!”

“Yes I understand that,  but don’t burn down my house down while-what is this?” She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at her boyfriend in exasperation.“Where is the water, Clint?”

Blinking in surprise, his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. “I put water in the pan! Did I need to keep refilling it or something?”

Suppressing the urge to curse him out for being silly, you walked over to the kitchen window and pulled it open to allow fresh air inside the house. “Honey, you could have just asked me to help you with dinner. I know you were trying to be nice. But it’s not hard to ask for help. You need to stop being such a man and ask for help every once in a while.”

“How the hell do you expect me to ask for help?” He scoffed, pulling out the burnt chicken form the oven and placing it atop the stove.

“We can still save it!” you thought for a short moment before grabbing a cup from the cabinet above the sink and filling it with water. “You didn’t fuck it all up, Barton.”

“But, babe. It’s all blackened.” He bit his lip as he watched you bustle about the kitchen for a moment, pulling out seasonings from every cabinet possible.

“It’s fixable.” you promised, cracking open a packet of Sazon before sprinkling the seasoning all over the chicken. You grabbed a fork and knife from the drawer and sliced off a thick piece of meat and looked at it, satisfied that the burning hadn’t pierced the entire slab just yet. “Chicken strips.” You grinned, much to the relief of your boyfriend.

An hour later, the pair of you were sitting at the kitchen table, Clint feeling satisfied and belly full of seasoned chicken and rice.

“You know,” you spoke slowly, “for a white boy, you know how to listen.”

Chuckling, he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I love you too.”


End file.
